Eclipse
by JudgeLord
Summary: Yeah. Percy has saved Olympus. Twice. He's defeated monsters, titans, giants. He's saved the world. His fatal flaw is loyalty. He is the kindest person you'd ever meet... And they still think he'd betray them. Rated T to be safe! (Okay, I'm actually just a bit paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is what I came up with to replace The Rise of Xerxes. I hope it's to your satisfaction. For all of you who've read PJO Chaos FFs, this may be similar in some ways, but it is NOT a chaos FF.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! Please review!**

Several things confused Percy, TV remotes, Rubik's Cubes, Greek Mythology, battle tactics… The thing that confused him the most at the moment, however, was the fact that none of the cabin leaders were at camp. He'd searched the entire camp, and they were nowhere to be seen. Finally, giving up his search, he went to the Athena cabin to ask where everyone is. Surely they'd know, right?

 **Percy P.O.V**

I knocked on the door of the Athena cabin. I knew Annabeth wasn't there(I looked in the windows earlier), but I hoped one of her siblings might know where she, and the rest of the cabin leaders, are.

A few seconds after my hand left the door, it opened. Standing in the doorway was Annabeth's brother Malcolm. His eyes widened, although I don't really understand why. I mean, we've met before. It's not like he's a new camper that thinks of me as some kind of legend.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" He asked. Surprise was evident in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow, "What? Should I not be here?" I responded with a question of my own.

"No! You should be at the reward ceremony on Olympus, with Annabeth and all the other cabin leaders! They're supposed to be rewarding you for defeating Gaea and the giants!" Malcolm shot back.

Wait, what? A reward ceremony on Olympus? And they didn't invite me? Or, more likely, they did, and I forgot.

I sighed, "Thanks for telling me where they are, Malcolm."

He nodded, "No problem, but you should get to Olympus. They're probably waiting for you."

Grinning, I turned away from Malcolm and the Athena cabin, and did my best taxi cab whistle.

A minute later, I was flying through the sky on the back of my trusty pegasus, Blackjack.

 _Yo! Boss, can we stop to get donuts?_ Blackjack asked.

I laughed, "Maybe later, Blackjack. We're almost there. Correction, we're there." I said as we landed on the magnificent floating city known as Olympus.

"I'll be right back." I said to Blackjack as I jumped off his back, and ran toward the Olympian throne room. Eventually reaching the huge doorway, I ran in, seeing as the doors were already open.

I'll admit it, I was excited. I thought they'd offer me immortality. Of course, I'd refuse the offer, but still… It's very exciting to think about.

So yeah. I was excited. And that made it even more of a shock when I heard Zeus speak.

"Perseus MUST be eliminated! He is too big of a threat, and…" He trailed off as he saw me enter the room.

"Percy!" My dad exclaimed, anger evident on his face. I was confused as to why he was angry. That is, until I looked at who was sitting at his feet.

Jeff. My stupid, wretched, cowardly excuse for a half-brother. That explained everything. He'd been trying to ruin my life ever since he'd been claimed, which was a few weeks ago, during the last few days of the second giant war.

"What's going on? Why must I be eliminated? I'm not a threat! My fatal flaw prevents me from betraying those I love!" I felt tears in my eyes.

"Don't lie to us, BOY. We KNOW you were a spy for Gaea. We KNOW you're a traitor. We have a witness." Artemis said, glaring at me with hate-filled eyes. If looks could kill, I would've died, and then gone through Tartarus three times.

"Percy… How could you betray us…?" Annabeth asked quietly, although she was clearly angry.

My eyes widened in shock, "Annabeth… You can't possibly believe that I'm a traitor!" I said, but it was clear that she did.

Looking around the room, I asked, "Who witnessed me? I couldn't have been anyone, because I never betrayed you!"

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered, "Your half-brother, Jeff, witnessed you speaking with Gaea herself before the final battle!".

"What? You can't believe him! All he's ever wanted to do is ruin my life!" I was starting to get desperate. I was half hoping it was all a joke, and someone would yell, "Surprise! You aren't really going to die! We'll grant you immortality!".

But no. I had no such luck.

"Why shouldn't we believe him? He's the greatest hero that ever lived. He's slain the Minotaur, the Hydra, and he's survived a fight with a titan!" Athena said.

I wanted to yell, "Yeah! So have I!", but I couldn't seem to be able to get the words out.

Zeus looked around the room. "Well then, it seems some of us believe young Perseus is innocent. We shall put it to a vote. Hades, Hestia, you may vote as well. Now, all in favor of allowing Perseus to live?"

Six hands went up, Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Hermes.

Zeus nodded, "All in favor of eliminating him?"

Eight hands went up this time. Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Ares, Dionysus, and...

Poseidon. My own father wanted me dead.

After all I'd done for them. I saved the gods TWICE. And this is what they decide to do. They decide to kill me.

"It is settled then." Zeus spoke again. He raised his master bolt, and aimed it at me. "Do you have any last words?"

I shook my head. I had nothing worth saying.

"Alright then. Perseus, you are hereby sentenced to death. You shall not be honored. The memory of you shall forever be accompanied with insults and taunts, for today, you die a traitor."

And with that, he threw the bolt. It hit me in the chest, and for a moment, I felt the worst pain I could have ever imagined. It felt as though my very soul had been torn from my body. And then, as soon as the pain came, it was gone. I felt nothing. Scratch that. I felt numb.

I was floating in some strange place, above me, was an yellow color that was as bright and brilliant as the sun. Below me, was a pure silver color that was as soft and gentle as the moon. I was floating in some in-between space, and as I floated there, I wondered if that was what it felt like to be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive feedback I've received thus far! And I realise some things don't seem to make sense, but I've got most of it planned out already.**

 **And, some of you don't really seem to like the story… Well, I'm sorry if it's not to your standards. Just, bear with me.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review! They help, believe it or not.**

 **Artemis P.O.V**

Today is the day of the reward ceremony… And, the day of judgment for Perseus Jackson.

He's a traitor… A power-hungry traitor. I should've known that he was no better than all other men.

I held back a tear as I looked at the statue dedicated to the former Lieutenant of the Hunt.

And I don't mean Zoe Nightshade.

No. I mean Thalia Grace.

She died during the second giant war. We were ambushed by a large group a monsters. Many demigods and hunters died that day. We still don't understand how the monsters found out where we were camped. I think we now know how.

Perseus Jackson. The traitor. It's HIS fault Thalia is dead.

It's a good thing his half-brother saw and heard him discussing our battle plans with Gaea, or else Perseus may have gone unpunished.

"It's time" Someone said behind me.

I turned around to face my brother, who had a sad look on his face.

I nodded, "Alright".

He flashed away, leaving me alone once again.

I sighed. It was time to reward the demigods. And after that… Execute the traitor.

I flashed onto my throne in the throne room. I sighed tiredly, looking out at all of the demigods assembled in the room. This is going to take awhile.

 **LINEBREAK/TIMESKIP. WHATEVER YOU CALL IT**

Finally, the last of the demigods had been called up. It was time to discuss the the traitor,

My father cleared his throat before saying, "I propose we execute Perseus Jackson."

Immediately, arguing arose. Some didn't believe he was a traitor, while some did.

"SILENCE!" My father yelled. Everything got quiet quickly.

"Perseus MUST be eliminated! He's too of a threat, and…" Father didn't finish what he was saying, because at that moment, Perseus Jackson entered the room.

I heard uncle Poseidon yell his name, before Perseus said, "What's going on? Why must I be eliminated? I'm not a threat! My fatal flaw prevents me from betraying those I love!"

Anger boiled up up inside of me. He was the cause of Thalia's death, and he has the nerve to deny it all.

"Don't lie to us, BOY. We KNOW you were a spy for Gaea. We KNOW you're a traitor. We have a witness." I spat. I sent him a deadly look. If looks could kill, I'd guess that the one I sent him would've killed him, then sent him through Tartarus three times.

I heard that daughter of Athena, Annabeth ask something quietly, although I couldn't make out what she said.

Percy's eyes widened. I would've laughed, had this not been a very serious moment.

"Annabeth… You can't seriously believe I'm a traitor!" Percy yelled. However, it was clear that she did.

I saw Percy look around the room, "Who witnessed me? It couldn't have been anyone, because I never betrayed you!"

My father yell, "SILENCE!" Instantly, the room got quiet. "Your half brother, Jeff, witnessed you speaking with Gaea herself before the final battle!"

"What?" Percy sounded desperate, "You can't believe him! All he's ever wanted to do is ruin my life!"

My mind wandered to memories of Thalia. Sweet, painful memories.

I was suddenly yanked out of my memories by my father's voice.

Oh. Apparently I allowed my mind to wander too long. I'd missed most of what was said.

I heard Zeus say, "Alright then. Perseus, you are hereby sentenced to death. You shall not be honored. The memory of you shall forever be accompanied by taunts and insults, for today, you die a traitor.

And then he threw it. His master bolt. Perseus couldn't have survived that. My thoughts were confirmed as soon as I saw the pile of ash.

I felt happy. Thalia had been avenged.

Everyone stared in silence. Some people, Myself, Ares, Jeff, and Zeus, seemed please with this outcome. Most were simply in shock.

The silence was broken by that son of Hades, what was his name? Nina? Nicole? No, Nico.

I assumed he'd be happy that Percy was executed, after all, he and Thalia had been close.

I was surprised, however, by what he said.

 **Nico P.O.V**

I can't believe it… They killed Percy. He wasn't a traitor… He couldn't have been!

I just stared at the pile of ashes that used to be my cousin, Percy.

I was shocked, and it seemed like most of the people in the room were shocked as well.

Everyone simply stared in silence.

I decided to break the silence. Before I knew what I was doing, I had already run to the center of the room.

"You've just made a huge mistake! Percy was innocent! He'd NEVER betray the ones he loved!"

And after saying that, I shadow-travelled away.

 **Percy P.O.V (Yaaaaaaaay)** I looked around at everything.

"I'm dead." I muttered. Suddenly, though, a voice made me turn around.

"No. You're not dead. We stopped you directly before you truly, 'die'." The voice said. It was definitely male.

After spinning around, I saw a man. No, not a man. No mortal, or demigod even, could have this strong of an aura. He was dressed in old-fashioned Greek clothing. It was a goldens color, and he seemed to give off a warm, gold light. Not a harsh gold, like Kronos's eyes, but a warm inviting gold, like the sun.

"And, we have a proposition for you." Another voice said. As sudden as the first being appeared, a second one appeared. Except, this one was female.

Like the first being, the second also wore old-fashioned Greek clothing. Except, instead of being a gold color, it was a more silver color. Silver, like the moon.

Hesitantly, I replied, "And what would this proposition be?"

The female one smiled, "We'd like to make you the commander of our armies."

I was a bit skeptical. I was about to decline, but the male spoke up.

"And, no. We aren't enemies of Olympus. In fact, we've been helping people for thousands of years."

Now, I didn't feel like declining as much as I had...

It took me a few moments to decide what my answer would be.

I said, "There's no way."

The male and the female beings both looked upset, like they had really wanted me to accept. I wasn't done speaking though.

"That I could refuse." I finished.

Instantly, both the male and the female's faces lit up.

Grinning the male said, "Good." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly all three of us were standing in the middle of a large palace.

"Welcome to The City of the Sun and Moon." The female said.

I nodded, acknowledging the fact that they'd spoken.

I asked the question I'd had on my mind since I first saw them. "Who are you?"

Both the being grinned.

"Look closely, and then you tell us." The male said.

And so I did. I looked closely. I saw the golden aura of the male, and the silver aura of the female. I saw the gold, not blonde, but golden hair of the male. I saw the piercing silver eyes of the female. These things reminded me of someone…

And then it hit me. Artemis and Apollo. They reminded me of Artemis and Apollo.

But, they weren't Artemis and Apollo.

"I don't know… You remind me of Artemis and Apollo, but that still doesn't tell me who you are…"

I heard a sigh from behind me, and turned to see… Pan?

"Lord Pan…? How…? I saw you fade…" I was almost speechless.

Pan smiled, "It's good to see you too. Now, as for the matter of who these two are… Well, what are Apollo and Artemis's offices?"

I thought for a moment, "Music and Hunting." I answered.

Pan sighed, again, "Their OTHER offices."

I thought again, "The sun and the moon."

"Correct." Pan said, "Now, think about it, and tell us who they are."

I thought about it. Sun and the moon… Gold and silver… Apollo and Artemis…

Two names came to mind, and my eyes widened.

"Helios and Selene…" I answered, shocked, as Pan nodded. "Correct." The woman, Selene. said. "I am Selene, the former moon goddess."

"And I am Helios, the former sun god." The male, Helios said.

"But, how is that possible…? You faded long ago… And, I watched Pan fade…" I was confused. And slightly afraid.

Helios answered me, "Well, you see… We were about to fade. We were tired. We had just been replaced by the new gods, Apollo and Artemis. We had no reason to stay. And that's when Lord Chaos, the Void, the Creator, the First, found us. He gave us a purpose. And he gave us the power to save people from dying, or fading."

"And then they gave me a purpose." Pan added.

I smiled. It was good that Pan hadn't faded.

"We've grown in power over the years. We are now more powerful than any Olympian, or Titan. The only being who surpassess us in power, is Lord Chaos himself." Selene said.

My jaw dropped, although I was back to normal quickly. "That's awesome".

"It is pretty awesome." Helios commented.

Selene rolled her eyes.

"Now then." Selene said, "You must swear an oath if you are to become the commander."

I simply nodded. I expected something like this.

"Repeat after me." Helios said, "I, Perseus Jackson, swear to honorably and justly lead the armies of the Sun and Moon, until I am relieved of duty."

""I, Perseus Jackson, swear to honorably and justly lead the armies of the Sun and Moon, until I am relieved of duty." I repeated proudly.

"It is done." Selene said. "Now, for the fun part. Your new powers."

I was suddenly very excited. "New powers?"

"Yes. You didn't expect to lead a large army with only the powers you possess now, did you?" Selene sounded surprised.

I just shrugged. Helios spoke, "First off, you have been given control over fire and light. Pan has also given you the ability to perform nature magic without the use of music. You've also been granted greater water control, and power over shadows."

I raised my hand, "Uh, why water and shadows, sir?"

Selene answered, "I some power over water, since the moon controls the tides. And Helios had power over light. Shadows are created from light."

I nodded, "Makes sense."

"Anyways… Selene has also granted you the ability to transform into a wolf at will." Helios said.

I could see Selene smirking.

"Uh, another question… Why a wolf?" I asked.

Selene shrugged, "Wolves are creatures of the moon."

I nodded, again, "Makes sense?"

Helios grinned, "Oh, and one more thing... " He snapped, and a bright light enveloped me.

Once the light went away, I felt weird. It felt as if my clothes had changed. I looked down, and realised they HAD changed. Instead of my orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt and jeans, I was wearing a futuristic set of armor, that seemed to have a Greek aspect(Sort of like Halo armor mixed with ancient Greek armor). It was a golden color, with silver highlights. I noticed I also had a pure silver mask on(Like Deathstroke's mask, except no eye hole, and pure silver). I also had golden vambraces.

On my shoulders, I had silver throwing knives.

I had a silver utility belt.

I noticed I had a golden sword icon on each of my vambraces. So, I tapped the icon. Immediately, a sword appeared in my hand.

It wasn't a Greek sword. No, it was curved slightly(Like a lotr sword Elvish sword, the short-handled kind). It was gold, with a silver vine pattern running throughout the elegant sword.

"Woah…" Was all I could say.

Then, I accidentally dropped the sword. Yeah, I know. Great way to make an impression, on the three gods.

Once the sword hit the ground, however, it disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" I asked, kind of sad the the sword was gone.

Selene chuckled, "Once the sword leaves your hand, it vanishes. Don't worry, though, you can simply tap the icon again to put it back into your hand."

I sighed with relief.

"Now, there is one more thing we must do." Helios said, "Introduce you to the commanders you'll be leading."

He led us through a doorway, into a room with three people, sitting around and chatting. Each wore a mask, similar to Percy's.

Upon seeing us, the three were instantly on their feet.

"Lord Helios, Lord Pan, Lady Selene." They said in unison, bowing. "Who is this?"

"This…" Helios began.

"Is the new commander of the army." Selene finished. "Introduce yourselves."

A blonde haired boy stepped forward, "I'm Flare. Nice to meet you."

A short, brown haired boy was next, "Solaris. Sup."

Finally, a dark haired girl stepped forward, "You can call me Crescent."

My eyes widened. Crescent's voice sounded exactly like someone he hadn't heard in years. Ever since they'd died…

I rushed forward and hugged Crescent, "Bianca! I thought you were actually dead!"

Flare and Solaris instantly tensed.

"Do I, know you?" Crescent, or, Bianca, asked hesitantly.

"I think you do." I released her, then removed my mask, grinning wildly. "Percy…? But, how'd you of all people die…?" Bianca had tears in her eyes.

I explained how I ended up here. I immediately saw her sadness change to anger.

"Those stupid, idiotic, gods…" Bianca muttered.

Percy simply sighed.

"Well, we'll leave you four to get acquainted…" Selene said, leading Helios and Pan out the door.

"Oh, and, Percy, do you have a codename you'd like? All soldiers are required to have one." Helios asked just before he went through the door.

I thought about it for a moment. Suddenly, I grinned. "Yes. From now on, you can call me…"

"Eclipse."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update…**

 **And, sorry if this chapter isn't as good as it should be.**

 **And, sorry that this one is a bit short.**

 **Please, forgive me...**

 **Percy P.O.V**

All of that was five years ago. I know, five years doesn't sound like a long time… But, I've had help getting over it. Now, I still don't like the gods, but I don't want to destroy them either.

Currently, I'm in Man-hattan. No, not Manhattan. There's a difference between Manhattan, and Man-hattan.

Manhattan is on Earth.

Man-hattan is in, what we call, "The Realm".

It's actual name is Το βασίλειο του Ήλιου και της Σελήνης, but "The Realm" is much easier to say.

It's really just a planet, slightly smaller than Earth. It orbits a star that is approximately 4.37 light years away from the sun.

And believe it or not, I actually get a lunch break. Which is what I'm occupied with now.

A voice took me out of my thoughts, "Hello, commander." The speaker, who also happens to be the commander of the special ops team, sat down next to me.

I responded, "Hey, Spark."

"Where is everyone else?" Spark(that's her name, in case you didn't realise that) asked.

"I don't know. They should be here soon." As I said this, the "others" walked into the room.

My third in command, Crescent.

The weapon master, Forge.

The head of the medical division, Jinx.

And lastly, the highest ranking scout in the army, Hotshot.

"Finally! Took ya long enough!" Spark threw her arms up in annoyance.

Hotshot grinned, "Sorry about that. Forge and Jinx were a bit, busy…"

"SHUT UP!" Said people yelled at the same time.

I laughed. Forge and Jinx were a couple. They'd already been one before they "died".

After talking for awhile, I got a mind-message from Lady Selene.

 _Eclipse, we would like you to report to the briefing room immediately._

I nodded my head and stood up, before noticing that everyone else did the exact same.

"Uh, why are you all standing?" I asked.

Crescent responded, "I just got a mind-message from Lady Chaos. She told me to report to the briefing room."

"So did I." Spark, myself, and everyone else said at the same time.

I shrugged. "Huh. Well then, let's go!"

 **TIMESKIP/LINEBREAK. WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT.**

We all stood assembled before Lord Helios and Lady Selene.

Lord Helios spoke, "Ah, yes. Everyone is here. My sister and I summoned you all here to brief you on a new mission."

A new mission, huh? Must be big if it requires all of us.

"You must return to Earth." Lord Helios continued.

I nodded. Each of us had gone on missions to Earth.

"And you must help save the gods. We believe that a force, maybe one outside the realm of the Greek Deities, is helping the Titans and the Giants rise once again." Helios concluded.

Ah. That's why we're all going. I'm don't like it, but I'll do whatever my Lords ask of me.

I nodded, "When do we leave?"

Lady Selene answered, "In an hour. You will take 100 soldiers with you. Our scouts have informed us that an army is marching toward Camp Half-blood. It will reach the camp in about an hour. The camp will be the place where you arrive. Now, go. Prepare."

There was a bright flash of gold and silver light, and I was in my large, 32-room apartment.

I sighed, and began to prepare for the mission.

 **TIMESKIP/LINEBREAK. WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT.**

The six of us sat in the teleporter, waiting to be teleported to Earth. Or, more specifically, to camp.

"This'll be interesting…" I mumbled.

Crescent, for some strange reason, seemed upset.

"I'm going to kill the gods…" She mumbled.

I chuckled, causing her to look up. "Look on the bright side. We'll get to see Nico again."

Crescent's previously angry face became one of happiness.

"You know, Nico's probably going to kill us." Spark, who was sitting next to Crescent, said.

I nodded, "We kinda deserve it, though."

Spark shrugged. "We could ask him to join."

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, we could. I think Lord Helios and Lady Selene would approve of that."

Crescent smiled, "I just can't wait to see him-"

She was cut off by a flash of gold, then silver, and we were suddenly standing between an army of monsters, and a smaller army of demigods.

Well. This really WILL be interesting.

And then I charged into battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaaaay, new chapter.**

 **Eclipse P.O.V**

Huh. Either the monsters have gotten weaker in the past few years, or I've gotten stronger.

Anyways, the others that came with me soon charged into battle as well.

To say that it was too easy was an understatement. Using my amazing new sword, I easily sliced through monsters, leaving a trail of golden dust in my wake. With my perfectly honed hearing, I could hear the gasps of surprise coming from the demigods of Camp Half-blood. This was their battle, and all they do is stand there and stare at us? Jerks.

I quickly killed all of the monsters around me. I looked around, and saw that there was only a small handful of monsters left, all surrounding something.

Upon closer examination, I realized that the thing they were surrounding, was none other than the titan Hyperion! I wonder how he escaped from that tree…

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

I stood at the front of the demigod army, looking out at the army of monsters before me. I believed we could win, even though we would likely take heavy casualties.

That is, before the strange people appeared out of nowhere, and began to effortlessly destroy the monsters.

I was shocked. I'd never seen anyone kill this many monsters. I don't even think Percy could have killed this many monsters.

Soon, all but a few monsters were reduced to nothing but golden dust.

Only a small group of monsters remained, surrounding… Hyperion, the titan of light!

There's no way they can defeat a titan! No matter how strong they might be, Percy and Jason are the only demigods who've ever defeated a titan.

 **Eclipse P.O.V (Again)**

"Hyperion!" I called.

The titan wasted no time. He stepped out of the group of monsters.

"You are only a mere demigod. You must be strong to be able to defeat so many monsters, but you can't defeat me. Surrender, and I might spare your camp." Hyperion taunted.

I looked over my shoulder at the camp. Looking back at the titan of light, I shrugged.

"Eh. I don't care much for the camp, but I have been instructed to protect it, so I WILL defeat you." I smirked, looking over at our scout, Hotshot.

"Hotshot? Mind taking care of those monsters?" I asked.

He nodded, "Gladly." He unholstered two silver revolvers, and began to fire at the monsters. Soon a celestial bronze bullet had destroyed each monster, leaving only Hyperion.

I grinned, tapping my vambrace. My sword soon appeared in my hand.

I held up my sword, "This is Κυκλώνας, and it's the last thing you'll ever see." I said, pointing my sword at the titan of the east.

He sneered, "Let us see." He unsheathed his own golden blade.

I charged, breaking the sound barrier almost instantly. A loud "boom" sounded, knocking a few demigods off their feet.

My feet barely touched the ground. Once I reached Hyperion, I swung toward him. He barely had time to block the attack, but the speed and strength I swung at caused him to lose his grip on his sword. His sword flew out of his hand, landing blade down a few feet away.

I slashed again, cutting a deep gash in his leg. He dropped onto one knee in pain. He probably won't be able to stand on that leg for a few weeks, not that he'll live that long anyways.

I jumped about 20 feet into the air, and used the moisture in the air to hang there for a minute. I saw Hyperion look around for me, before he saw me. He opened his hand, and his sword flew into it.

I allowed myself to drop from the air, slashing downward. Hyperion tried to block, but this time, instead of just knocking his sword out of his hand, I cut straight through his sword.

My sword went through his sword, then went through the titan himself, effectively turning one Hyperion into two.

I sighed, slightly disappointed. "That was too easy."

Crescent and the others walked toward me.

Crescent shrugged, "You're our commander for a reason."

I grinned, "True."

I heard someone clear their throat, and suddenly remembered that there was an army of demigods staring at us.

I looked toward them, "Oh, uh… You're welcome!" I said, before I teleported us away from them. Well, it's not really teleporting. I simply turn our physical bodies into mist, and that allows me to move us anywhere almost instantly. Of course, I could just shadow travel, but this is easier.

Looking around, I realized I'd "teleported" us to a forest somewhere.

I looked around at the grinning faces of Crescent, Jinx, Forge, Spark, and Hotshot.

"That was fun." Jinx said.

"It was, kind of." Hotshot agreed with her.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Well, I guess we should set up camp then."

Everyone else nodded, and then threw down a little small silver and gold sphere. Quickly, six silver and gold, futuristic tents appeared.

I nodded, "Good. Now then, you are all free until tomorrow, I'm going to do some target practicing."

I walked off into the forest to find a suitable place to practice. Now, I'm still horrible with a bow, but I've become rather good with a throwing knife.

After walking for quite awhile(I'm pretty sure I crossed the border into Canada.), I found the perfect place to practice.

I took one of my knives and made a few marks on the trees, then walked about 180 yards away.

I finally began to practice throwing knives.

Of course, I hit my mark every time.

After practicing for an hour or so, I noticed something. Whereas there had been birds happily chirping away before, now there was only silence.

I reached for one of the throwing knives, before I had the sound of an arrow being fired from a bow.

Without looking at the arrow, I threw a knife at it, splitting it in half. I heard a gasp of surprise, before twenty silver blurs emerged from behind bushes and trees.

"Huh. The Hunters of Artemis." I looked around at them. "I have done nothing wrong. Why did you attack me?" I asked, ready for another attack.

One of them that I recognised from the past, Phoebe, stepped forward.

She spoke, "You seemed powerful. We decided to neutralize you, until Lady Artemis returns. You could be a threat."

I sighed. I really did not want to fight them.

"Could you just let me be? I don't want to fight you." I said calmly.

I heard one of the hunters sneer, "What, are you scared, boy?"

I shook my head, "No. I just don't want to hurt any of you."

A few of the hunter's faces reddened, and they began yelling at him, before Phoebe raised her hand, and everyone quieted down.

"Do you know who we are, BOY? We are Artemis's hunters! We are the most elite group Olympus has!" Phoebe yelled, smirking.

"So you won't let me leave?", I asked.

Sadly, Phoebe shook her head.

Again, I sighed. "Fine then. I challenge one of you to single combat. If I win, I get to leave. If you win, I'll allow you to detain me."

I saw Phoebe smirk, "Alright. I'll fight you." Phoebe said. No doubt she thinks that she's going to win.

She took out two silver hunting knives, while I just stood there, not even bothering to take out my sword.

She looked confused for a second, "Where is your weapon, boy?"

I shrugged, "I don't need it."

She got an insulted look on her face, before she charged at me.

Phoebe slashed at me with one of the knives, but I used the palm of my hand to push her arm of course so that it missed my arm. Then, she attempted to stab me with her other knife, but I grabbed her arm, and twisted her wrist so that she dropped her knife.

"Stupid BOY!" She screamed at me.

She stabbed downward with the knife she still had. This time, I grabbed her forearm and upper arm right below the shoulder, turned quickly, and threw her over my shoulder so that she landed on her back. I then preceded to pick up the knife she dropped, and pressed it to her throat.

"I win." I said, smirking, although none of them could see it under my mask.

And with that, I "teleported" away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heh… Sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

This isn't how I had planned today would go.

First, an army of monsters arrive to attack us, how rude!

And then, we(the campers) didn't have to do anything. Who were those people? They just appeared out of nowhere, and decimated the entire army.

And then, one of them defeated Hyperion, so… Easily. I've only ever seen two demigods who've ever been able to defeat a titan. Jason, and…

Percy.

I can't believe I thought he was a traitor. I was so stupid, so foolish…

Nico was right. I should've listened to him.

Anyway though, back to the mysterious people.

No demigod could've defeated a titan that easily. Are they gods? No, they didn't have a godly aura…

Wait. Now that I think of it, they didn't seem to have any aura at all. Nothing that seemed to distinguish them as powerful.

Strange… They have to be able to their auras…

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call.

I turned toward the speaker, to see the Stolls running toward me.

I sighed. I wonder if they pulled a prank, got in trouble, and now expect me to help them…

"What?" I asked, annoyed that they had interrupted my thoughts about the mysterious strangers.

"There's a meeting at the Big House in ten minutes. All head counselors must be there." The Stoll brothers said in perfect synchronization.

I backed away a little. It really creeps me out when they do that.

The brothers smirked at me, knowing that small fact. I glared back at them, causing them to flinch.

Ha. I love making people flinch.

Suddenly though, there was a loud crash, followed by someone yelling, "STOLLS!"

The Stolls smirked, but paled when they saw Clarisse running toward them covered it paint.

The two did the smart thing, and ran away.

"IT WAS MEANT FOR KATIE!" I heard Travis yelling as he and Connor ran away.

I smirked inwardly at the thought of what Clarisse would do to those two… They probably won't be able to walk, for a few days…

I glanced at my watch and realized the the meeting was going to start in three minutes, so I ran to the Big House.

As I was running to the Big House, I allowed my thoughts to wander. And, of course, they wandered to the one subject I never wanted them to wander to.

Percy.

Percy Jackson.

My ex-boyfriend. The only person I've ever fallen for.

Percy Jackson.

The handsome, loyal, caring man. The one person I knew would never betray me.

Percy Jackson.

The man accused of being a traitor.

And believed the one who accused him.

I'm the most foolish, stupid, and idiotic, child of Athena ever.

A year after Percy was executed, I realized I'd made a huge mistake. I began to miss Percy. I missed everything about him, his amazing personality, his lopsided grin, the way his eyebrows scrunched together when he was thinking hard, and most of all, his beautiful sea-green eyes that I could get lost in so easily. The ones that brilliantly shone every day… And, the ones that seemed so sad and betrayed, while I sat by and watched him be executed. I realized that he was too loyal, too kind, too caring to be a traitor.

Two years after Percy was executed, the gods who believed he was innocent searched the mind of his brother, the one who accused him.

And guess what they found? They found that he was innocent. They found that his half-brother, Jeff, had lied about the whole thing.

And yet, there was no punishment. An entire monument was built on Olympus in his honor.

All of the Olympians who had voted to kill felt some sort of remorse, except for Dionysus, who was always drunk, and Poseidon who was too busy worrying about Jeff.

Even Zeus felt remorseful about killing Percy. He was actually beginning to like his nephew. Percy had saved Olympus not once, but twice. He'd saved his daughter, Artemis, from the titan Atlas. The reason he wanted to kill Percy was the same as Artemis's- They believed it was his fault Thalia died.

I believed it at first too.

I shook my head, trying, unsuccessfully, to clear my head of these thoughts.

Once I finally made it to the Big House, I was on the verge of tears.

I opened the door and walked in. Looking around, I realized I was the last to arrive. Even the Stolls were already there. They somehow seemed to have escaped Clarisse's wrath…

"Annabeth, please have a seat." Chiron said, in his wheelchair mode.

I sat down. I was seated between Katie Gardner, head counselor of the demeter cabin on my left. On my right was… The head counselor of the Poseidon cabin. Jeff. Percy's half-brother. The liar that caused Percy's death.

I glared at him, a look of disgust on my face. He simply smiled at me.

"Hey Annie." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I grit my teeth. I hate that nickname, and he knows it. I shoved his arm away, causing his smile to turn into a frown.

"Still thinking about my loser brother?" He asked. I so wanted to punch him…

Instead of answering with actions, I answered with words, "He was a better MAN than you'll ever be. You're just a spoiled little BRAT who always gets what he wants." My hands were clenched at my side.

He smirked cockily, "That's right. I always get what I want." He leaned toward my ear, "And right now, I want you."

My hands clenched even tighter. "I hate you." Was my brilliant response.

His smirk got cockier, somehow. "Just wait Annie. One day, you'll be mine."

I was about to retort, when someone cleared their throat. I looked toward Chiron.

"Alright, let us begin this meeting" He said, looking between Jeff and I worriedly.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and he looked away.

After a few minutes, no one had spoken yet, so I decided to break the silence.

"Who were those people?"

"What people?" Jeff asked.

I sighed, remembering Jeff had just arrived from a quest, and hadn't been there when the people arrived and decimated the monster army.

I was about to explain, but Clarisse beat me to it.

"Some idiots who think we need help came and defeated an entire monster army. Six of them. Defeated an entire monster army and titans." Clarisse said. She was obviously annoyed by the fact that she hadn't gotten to do any of the monster killing.

Jeff snorted, "Ha. I could take on the entire army by myself."

The truth was, Jeff actually WAS strong. Not as strong as Percy, of course, but he was strong enough. Most people decided not to challenge him. The few who have challenged him and managed to survive include Nico, Jason, Reyna, Myself, and Piper. Out of those five, the only two who have defeated him were Nico and Jason. Even I couldn't beat him.

I was once again dragged out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

I looked up, and everyone was looking at me expectantly. I realized someone must've asked me a question, and I hadn't listened to it.

Luckily though, I was saved from an awkward silence by my brother Malcolm.

He opened the door and ran inside.

"Chiron! The hunters have arrived."

 **So, uh, sorry if this chapter isn't very good.**

 **Sorry it's only Annabeth's POV.**

 **I thought that this would be a good idea.**

 **It probably wasn't.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I sighed. I didn't want to deal with the hunters. Even though most of them had some sort of respect for Percy, though newer ones who'd never met him, or hadn't heard of him, still insulted him. They just assumed he was another Heracles. I hate it when I hear them speaking about him as if he was no better than the monsters we kill every day. Even ARTEMIS, the man hating goddess, regrets his execution.

Everyone in the Big House walked to the camp's borders to greet the hunters. Once we got there, the first thing I noticed was an annoyed-looking Artemis scanning the mass of demigods assembled at the border.

I saw Chiron walk toward her, in his Centaur form.

"Lady Artemis." He said respectfully, bowing to the goddess.

She didn't acknowledge him, she seemed to busy scanning the demigods.

Chiron spoke again, "Lady Artemis, are you looking for someone?"

Artemis looked at him. "Yes. Earlier today, my hunters had a run-in with a man. They described him as tall, wearing strange armor and a silver mask. My hunters attempted to capture him, and he challenged my lieutenant. He easily defeated her, before vanishing. They said he had an almost godly aura. I thought he may have been a demigod at your camp." Artemis said, a look of annoyance on her face when she said her huntress had been defeated.

I felt my eyes widen. The description of the man the hunters saw was exactly the same as the one of the man who defeated Hyperion… Except, they said he had a godly aura. The man who defeated Hyperion had no aura at all.

A look of recognition crossed Chiron's face. He must've realized the same thing I did.

"Ah, Lady Artemis. I think we should have a meeting in the Big House." Chiron said.

Artemis nodded. "Phoebe, come. We are attending this meeting." She called to one of her hunters.

We began to walk to the Big House, when I heard shouting. I looked at the other council members. They seemed to have heard it too. We ran over to investigate.

 **Eclipse P.O.V**

"Okay, everyone! We're going to camp today." I said, smirking at the look of annoyance on everyone's faces.

"Yes commander." They said in unison. Okay, that's kind of creepy.

"Stop. Don't do that. It's creepy." I said. Crescent smirked.

"What's wrong commander? Is our fearless leader scared of something?" She asked, a look of mock surprise on her face.

I glared at her, causing her to laugh.

"Anyways… 100 soldiers are going to arrive at the border of camp tomorrow, and I think that we should be there to keep them from killing the campers." I continued.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Good, we actually agree on something." I said. Spark rolled her eyes before I misted us to the border of camp. Oh yeah, "misting" the name I came up for my "teleportation".

Anyways though, once I was solid again, I looked around. It was at that moment that I realized I'd made a mistake.

We stood in the middle of a large demigod crowd. They were all staring at us wide-eyed, some had fear evident in their eyes, while others were just in complete awe.

Then, the shouting began. Demigods yelled at us, demanding to know who we were, whether we were monsters or gods, or even mortals. They demanded to know why we had no aura.

We stayed silent, until the group of demigods parted, and a group of people walked past toward us.

I tensed, seeing some of the people that I hoped I wouldn't have to see anytime soon.

Crescent saw this and stepped forward to stand beside me.

Katie, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, and…

Annabeth.

Accompanying them were Chiron, my stupid, arrogant half-brother Jeff, and…

Crap. Artemis and her lieutenant. This isn't going to end well…

I mentally face palmed. The Hunters just HAD to come to camp today…

Before they even reached us, the Lieutenant, Phoebe, gasped. She pulled out her bow and fired an arrow at me, probably aiming right between my eyes. I simply stood there. At the last second, the arrow suddenly split down the middle. The two parts of the arrow flew harmlessly past me. I looked back, to see Hotshot holding up one of his revolvers. I nodded appreciatively.

I turned back to the campers. Most were staring at us, with even wider eye than before.

Phoebe's were probably the widest of them all. She looked at Artemis, who had a questioning look on her face.

Phoebe sighed, "It's him! The one we tried to capture!"

Artemis's eyes widened, before she charged at me, her hunting knives gleaming. She slashed at me, only to have her knife met with Spark's shield.

Artemis's eyes narrowed, before she stepped back.

"Who are you?" She asked, warily running her eyes over each of us.

I smirked, stepping forward. Of course, they couldn't see my smirk because of my mask…

"We have not come to fight. We have come to aid you in the upcoming war." I looked at Phoebe, "And I apologize for defeating you. You left me no choice." She glared at me.

"You still haven't answered Lady Artemis's question." She sneered.

"Oh, yes. My name is Eclipse. These people are Crescent, Spark, Hotshot, Jinx, and Forge." I gestured to each of them.

Suddenly one of the campers yelled at me, "Hey! Wait a second, you're the one that defeated the titan!"

Artemis's eyes narrowed even more. She turned to Chiron.

"A titan? Is what the camper said true? Did he defeat a titan?" Artemis asked.

Chiron nodded, "Yes. Earlier, we were attacked by an army of monsters, led by the titan Hyperion. They obliterated the entire army, before quickly dispatching Hyperion."

Wow. Thanks a lot Chiron.

Artemis's eyes narrowed as she inspected each of us closely.

"I'll have to bring them to Olympus for questioning." Artemis said to Chiron.

She grabbed my arm, but before she could flash away with me, Hotshot hit her arm. I heard a loud 'snap', and Artemis quickly retracted her arm.

A few Hunters had come to see what all of the commotion was about. After seeing Hotshot hit their mistress, we had several bows pointed at us.

Before Artemis or the Hunters could do anything, there were twelve bright flashes, and the entire Olympian council were standing in front of us.

I sighed, I'm going to have a huge headache by the end of the day.

 _Really Hotshot?_ I mind messaged Hotshot.

 _Sorry…_ Was his response.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT AN OLYMPIAN? MY DAUGHTER, NO LESS!" Zeus yelled.

I looked at Zeus, "Can't you speak normally? Do you have to be so loud? Seriously, you going to make me deaf."

Most of the campers were surprised that I had the nerve to speak to an Olympian like that.

Zeus was obviously angry. His face was red. He had a lightning bolt in his hand.

He started yelling at and questioning us. I sighed once again, and misted all of us, including the gods, to the throne room on Olympus.

The gods looked around, confused.

"How did we get here?" Ares asked.

"I thought that this would be the best place to have a discussion like this." I answered.

Most of the gods looked at me skeptically, obviously not believing I had the power to teleport all of us to the throne room.

Then, Zeus began to question and yell at us again. I let Crescent answer most of them, seeing as she's my second in command.

Most of the answers were, 'I can't tell you'. She was obviously getting annoyed with them.

I tapped a button on my vambrace, and a few pieces of cereal fell out of a compartment. I started eating, when I realized Zeus had gone quiet. I looked up, to see him staring at me.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked, his face angrier than before.

"Eating Cereal. I like cereal." I answered, smirking at the king of the gods.

"I like this boy. He has some sense." Demeter said, smiling at me.

Zeus ignored her, "Why are you eating!?"

"Because I'm hungry." I said slowly, as if I was speaking to a child.

Wow. I've never seen Zeus this angry.

"THAT'S IT. FOR ATTACKING MY DAUGHTER, AN OLYMPIAN. AND DISRESPECTING ME, YOU SHALL DIE." He said. I internally sighed. Why must he yell so much?

He raised his master bolt, "Any last words?" He asked.

My eyes narrowed at him, "Wow. I never imagined that I'd be executed twice."

All of the Olympians froze.

Athena examined me closely. "Only one person has been executed by Olympus… Perseus Jackson."

Poseidon, who had been looking depressed the entire time, suddenly looked hopeful, understanding what Athena meant.

Poseidon stood up, "Please… If you are my son… Please, take off your mask." Poseidon said, sounding desperate but hopeful.

I hesitated, before sighing. Slowly, I reached up and removed my mask...


	7. Chapter 7

**Heh… It's been awhile since I last updated…**

 **Eclipse P.O.V**

I hesitated, before sighing. Slowly, I reached up and removed my mask…

The entire throne room was encased in silence. Okay, that wasn't the best way to describe it… How about, 'it was really quiet'? Hmm… Simple, I like it.

Anyways, it was really quiet.

And then, laughter.

Hermes and Apollo had started laughing, and I grinned. At least they still have a sense of humor.

Zeus looked absolutely outraged. He was probably thinking, 'How dare this puny creature in front of me joke around at a time like this!'

Heh…

I understand if you're a little bit confused. Maybe you're thinking, 'Why are they laughing when you've just revealed yourself?', or 'I didn't hear any joke…'

You see, they still can't see my face.

I forgot to mention to everyone, I was wearing two masks. Hilarious, right?

I should probably get back to the throne room.

Well, after surveying everything, the funniest things I saw were: Zeus's tomato red face, Artemis trying to shoot me with an arrow, but failing horribly due to the fact that her arm was hanging limply at her side. Oh yeah, there was also a crying Poseidon.

Hey, this normally wouldn't amuse me, but these are the same people, gods, whatever, that tried to kill me. I may have forgiven them, but that doesn't mean I'm not a little bit angry. I mean, if you were me, wouldn't you want just a little revenge?

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zeus bellowed. I'm seriously beginning to wonder if he actually doesn't know how to speak normally…

"I COMMAND YOU TO REMOVE YOUR MASK!" Zeus yelled, much too loudly.

"Zeus, use your inside voice." I said, after removing my hands from my ears.

Zeus's face was contorted with rage, no one has ever been THIS disrespectful to the king of Olympus. I smirked, I love setting records.

"Aphrodite!" Said goddess's head snapped up, looking at Zeus, who had, of course, yelled her name.

"Yes?" She said, an annoyed expression flickering across her beautiful face. I'm not going to deny it, as a male, I find her extremely attractive.

"Your daughter! The special one. She's at the Roman camp, then? Bring her here!" Zeus ordered.

"Huh, oh… Oh yeah." Aphrodite said, vanishing in puff of pink, reappearing with Piper, who looked confused, until she saw us.

Piper's eyes narrowed menacingly, she obviously thought we were some kind of monsters.

"Who are they, _mother_?" Piper asked, spitting the word 'mother', as if it were some kind of insult. I smirked, she still doesn't get along with Aphrodite. Same old Piper.

"We don't know who they are. That's why we'd like you to 'convince' them to reveal themselves." Aphrodite explained.

Piper sighed, as if she had to do this often. Putting on a sweet smile, she said, "Won't you please tell me who you are?" She asked, lacing her words with charmspeak and batting her eyelashes.

I chuckled. "Sorry, charmspeak won't work. We've been trained to resist it. Nice try, though, Piper." I laughed inwardly as she froze.

"Oh yeah. I know quite a bit about you, Piper Mclean. Your father is the movie star, Tristan Mclean. You're dating the son of Jupiter, Jason Grace. You were one of the seven in the war against Gaea. You were present when Perseus Jackson was murdered." I spat, I could feel my smile forming at the look of horror on Piper's face once I mentioned myself.

"QUIET!" Zeus- of course- yelled, "You know nothing of that! You were not there!"

I shrugged.

"I know more about it then you think I do." I said.

I turned to Athena, "Hey, how's _Annabeth_ been doing since her boyfriend died?" I asked, emphasizing the name of my ex-girlfriend.

Athena remained calm, although her eyes did narrow. She gave me what was probably her best death glare. The old me would've probably wet himself. The current me, however, didn't even flinch.

"Leave my daughter out of this." She said quietly, threateningly.

I shrugged, again. "I simply wanted to know how she's doing."

She didn't answer, although her face did began to show signs of anger.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus roared. I sighed. He did it again. "You were about to die for disrespecting me, Lord Zeus, king of Olympus."

He raised his master bolt, aiming it at me. I suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu. He pulled his arm back, and threw the bolt at me. It flew straight toward me. I simply stood still. I mean, it's not like the bolt could actually kill me right now anyway.

Seconds before the bolt would've hit me, it stopped. Someone had caught it.

I looked over to see the person or god attached to the hand that caught the bolt. I smiled, seeing the beautiful woman clad in a silver chiton. I kneeled before her, bowing my head in respect. I saw my friends do the same around me. "Lady Selene." I said.

She returned the smile, before turning back to Zeus, who was now staring at her the way a dog might stare at a piece of meat. She frowned, before addressing the Olympians, "I am Selene, and I'd like to ask, why do you attack my commander?"

Zeus, hearing her speak, stopped staring at her so hungrily. "He disrespected me." He answered, sending me a glare, which I happily returned.

"He does not have to respect you. You have done nothing to earn it, so why should he show it?" I smirked at Lady Selene's words.

Zeus seemed like he wanted to yell, but held his tongue.

Lady Selene nodded, evidently satisfied with his choice not to speak.

"Good." She said, "Now, they- she gestured to Spark, Crescent, Jinx, Forge, Hotshot, and myself- were sent here to aid you in the upcoming war."

I heard someone -Ares- sneer, "How are six people going to help us defeat a monster army of thousands?" Ares asked?

Lady Selene smirked, "These six could defeat your entire council. A hundred more soldiers will also be arriving sometime within the next few hours. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

She was about to flash out, when Athena, who had previously had a thoughtful look on her face, suddenly yelled, "Selene, the old moon goddess!"

Lady Selene smirked, once again, before flashing out.

Once Lady Selene was gone, the rest of the gods' heads turned to me.

"Well." I said, "We're going to head to Camp Half-blood now." I said gesturing to my friends.

Athena began to ask a question, "But wh-"

That's all I heard before misting us to ca


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is, number 8, the last chance to negotiate! Eh… That was bad, I'm sorry…**

 **And, sorry for taking so long to upload. It's just that there's this thing called life, and it kinda punched me in the face.**

 **Nico P.O.V**

Dodging the sword strike aimed at my neck, I swiped upward, hitting my opponent's sword with enough force to cause them to drop it. Slashing wildly at my opponent, I quickly reduced them to a pile of bones.

I spun quickly, parrying the stab aimed for my back. I ducked the next strike, and kicked their legs out from under them.

A third opponent stepped forward. I got into my battle stance, preparing for the attack, when I heard a voice call me.

"NICO! Where are you? I have a job for you!" I heard my father yell. Sighing, I snapped my fingers, dispelling the last of the skeletons. Why does dad always interrupt my training sessions?

I turned around and walked out of the training arena. Looking around, I spotted my dad, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What is it dad?" I asked him.

"Nico! I need you to deliver an important message to Camp Jupiter." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked around, as if searching for someone who might overhear. He looked nervous. It must be an important message.

Dad nodded to himself, as if confirming something, before leaning toward my ear.

I nodded, telling him I'd gotten the message. I turned on my heel, shadow travelling to Camp Jupiter.

 **Eclipse P.O.V**

I allowed an amused smile to creep onto my face at the surprised expressions on my friend's faces.

"Where are we?" Forge asked. I saw Spark smirk as she realized where we are.

"Yeah, this doesn't look like Camp Half-blood…" Jinx said from beside Forge.

Hotshot, Jinx, Forge, and Crescent turned to me, obviously expecting some kind of answer.

Turning away from them, I began to walk over the crest of a hill. At the bottom of the hill was a river.

"This is Camp Jupiter. Another demigod camp, but for Roman demigods rather than Greek ones." I said, without stopping or turning around.

A look of recognition passed through Crescent's face, "Oh, this is camp Jupiter. I met a few Roman demigods while I was, you know, dead."

Unlike the rest of us, Crescent actually died. That's how Nico was able to speak to her in the Labyrinth.

"It's…" Jinx began.

"Amazing…" Forge finished.

"There's a city and everything… I've got to admit, it's more impressive than Camp Half-blood." Hotshot said.

Smirking, I continued to walk forward, toward the camp. After a few minutes, I heard a yell.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Looking up, I saw a pair of, what I assumed, were guards.

It seems that the Romans have finally noticed us.

"We wish to speak with your Praetors!" I yelled, ignoring their question.

One of the guards shook his head, advancing, his spear leveled toward me. He was a big guy, at least 6' 7", with broad shoulders and a confident look on his face. I sighed.

Before the guard even had time to react, I had snapped his spear in two. He looked at the broken ends with an angered expression on his face. He must've liked that spear.

He raised a hand to strike me, but before he could, I hit him on the head with the palm of my hand. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

I turned to the other guard. "Now, please take us to your Praetors."

 **LINEBREAK/TIMESKIP, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT**

I smiled at the people I saw before me. Frank. Hazel. Reyna. Jason. Leo. Piper. People who didn't have a say in my execution.

Piper was wide-eyed. She seemed out of breath, as if she'd been running a lot. She was gesturing, and her mouth was moving rapidly. She was telling them something, and judging by looks everyone else's faces, it's an interesting story.

As we came nearer to them, I could pick up bits of Piper's story.

"Masks… Resisted… Selene… Powerful…" I heard Piper say. Oh yeah, I forgot she had been in the throne room…

No one noticed us until we were right in front of them. Piper was the first to notice. She cut off mid-sentence and stared at us, eyes even wider than before.

The guard who led us there dropped onto a knee, bowing his head toward the praetors.

"Praetors, these six forced me to bring them to you. I apologize interrupting your conversation." He said respectfully.

Neither Praetor responded to him, nor did any of the other people present. Instead, Jason and Reyna stepped forward, eyeing us suspiciously.

Suddenly, one of the Romans spoke, "Why do you not kneel?" he hissed.

I ignored him.

Looking around, I noticed a crowd had gathered around us. I needed to speak to them in private…

I grinned as an idea popped into my mind. Before anyone could react, I misted Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Crescent, Spark, Hotshot, Jinx, and Forge away from the large mass of people.

As soon as they were solid again, Jason and Reyna drew their Imperial Gold gladiuses. The others were unarmed, although Leo summoned a small flame in his hand.

"Who are you? Where have you taken us?" Reyna asked.

I grinned, "Now, now. Calm down. Put away your weapons."

Jason glared at me, "Why should we? You seem powerful, and you have separated us from our camp. Why shouldn't we just kill you here and now?"

Answering him, I said, "First of all, you shouldn't assume you'd be able to kill us, second, I've always heard it's rude to kill friends."

Piper's eyes narrowed, "We don't know you."

I turned toward Piper, "Maybe you don't know them -I gestured to my friends- , but you definitely know me."

Disbelieving looks were clear on their faces. I sighed.

Slowly I reached up and removed my mask…

This time, I made sure I only had one mask.


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel bad about taking so long to upload the last chapter, so… New chapter!**

 **Eclipse P.O.V**

You know, it's really funny when you're able to surprise people. Also, satisfying as heck.

Needless to say, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were shocked. For a few seconds, they stood there gaping like fish. Get it? Fish? I'm a son of Poseidon? No? No one? Sigh…

Suddenly, I was enveloped in a hug from Hazel and Piper. It felt good. I've missed them.

After about a minute, Hazel and Piper pulled away, their warmth leaving me. As soon as they'd let go of me, I saw Reyna move. I saw her hand moving, as if in slow motion. She was sending a slap straight at my exposed cheek. I could have easily dodged, but I figured I deserved it.

As soon as her hand touched my cheek, I wished I had dodged it.

"Dang Reyna, you slap hard." I said, holding my hand to the large red spot which was probably present on my cheek.

Reyna's previously glaring eyes softened, and she gave me a quick hug, "I missed you, Percy." She whispered before pulling away.

Next, I turned toward Jason and Frank. They both came forward and gave me a hug. Hey, it was a very manly hug.

"Man Perce, where've you been?" Jason asked once all the hugging was over, "And who're they?" He gestured to Jinx, Forge, Spark, Hotshot, and Crescent.

"Where I've been… Well, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. That's a secret." I smiled apologetically, "As for who they are…" I looked toward them. Spark nodded vigorously, Hotshot and Crescent each gave a tentative nod, and Forge and Jinx shook their heads. So, Spark, Hotshot, and Crescent were fine with my old friends knowing who they are. Jinx and Forge aren't.

Pointing to Hotshot, I said "This is Hotshot, head of the scout regiment, and fourth highest ranking person here. His real name is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

Jason and Reyna's faces darkened with anger. They seem to remember Luke from the titan war.

"You!" Reyna yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Hotshot. "You caused the deaths of so many innocent Romans!" She turned to me, "Why are you friends with this scum?"

I scowled at her, "He made a mistake, no one can deny that," Hotshot nodded, "but he was the one who truly defeated Kronos, or Saturn to you. Before he joined us, he had to undergo several painful trials to prove his loyalty. He is my friend. If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me."

Everyone looked taken aback, but after awhile, Jason and Reyna nodded. "Alright." They said in unison. It's so creepy when people do that…

"Good. Now, this- I gestured to Spark -is Spark, leader of the special operations team, and third highest ranking person here. Her real name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

I had momentarily turned away from them, but after hearing a yelp, I turned back to them. Spark was on the ground, with Jason hugging her, crying. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Jason, I'm happy to see you too, but I'm going to die if you don't let me take a breath." I heard Spark gasp out.

Jason let go of her, but continued to cry, "Thalia's alive, I'm so happy!" He continued to repeat over and over.

Eventually, Spark and Jason left, to catch up with each other. I'm happy they've finally been

reunited.

Looking back toward our large group, I saw several expectant faces looking at me. After a moment of confusion, I realized I still hadn't introduced Crescent.

"This is Crescent," I said, "Second in command to the entire army, and second highest ranking person here. Her real name is Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

"Wait, Di Angelo? Daughter of Hades?" Hazel spoke up. Suddenly, she gasped, "You're Nico's sister! His real sister…" I couldn't help but notice the slightly disappointed tone in her voice when she said this.

"Yes, I'm his full sister…" Crescent said quietly, looking at the ground, "I can't wait to see him again…"

"Crescent. This is Hazel, daughter of Pluto." I said. Her head snapped up, and her eyes fixed themselves on Hazel, her squirmed under the unwavering gaze.

"Daughter of… Pluto? Does that mean you're my half-sister?" Bianca asked hopefully.

Hazel nodded.

Without warning, Bianca surged forward and hugged Hazel. What's up with everyone hugging each other so much? Is that a thing nowadays?

I smirked as they pulled away. I've just had an idea.

"Not only that, but she's your older sister, too." I said.

Bianca frowned, "She can't be more than fifteen…"

My smirk grew, "Oh, but she was born a few years before you and Nico."

Bianca's eyes widened, "Was she stuck in the hotel too…?"

"No." I looked at Hazel, "She actually died, but when the doors of death opened and Nico came, searching for your spirit, he found her. He offered her another chance at life, seeing as her first one was cut short by Gaea."

"Oh, oh…" Bianca seemed surprised, "What do you mean 'her first one was cut short by Gaea?'"

I shrugged, "It's her story to tell. She'll tell you if she wants to."

Crescent turned hopefully to Hazel, who was obviously becoming uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I'll… I'll tell you later…" Hazel said.

Jason and Spark chose that moment to return, bright smiles lighting up their faces.

Jason stopped when he saw the unmasked Crescent. "Who's that?" He asked.

I sighed, and repeated what I'd told everyone else. He had a shocked reaction, as he's close to Nico.

After I had finally finished introducing all the "commanders", I said, "Alright! Masks on, we're returning to Camp Jupiter!"

"Wait! What about them?" Leo said, speaking up for the first time(I didn't know he could go so long without speaking), gesturing to Forge and Jinx.

"They are Forge, weapon master, fifth highest ranking person here, and Jinx, head of the medical division, sixth highest ranking person here. They wish to keep their real identities a secret, as they don't know you." I said, answering Leo's question.

"Now, everyone, masks on?" They nodded, "Good."

I misted us back to the exact spots we were standing on before I misted us to the spot where we spoke in private.

The Praetors assured the Roman mob that we were friends and not threats, and we all relaxed a bit.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp of surprise. Turning to the direction the sound came from, I saw Nico emerging from a shadow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. With all the various holidays which have been going on recently, I've been spending time with my family, and I simply haven't had time to write, er, um, type.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Eclipse P.O.V (Because I like writing in it)**

I looked sideways at Crescent, whom the gasp elicited from. I lightly nudged her and nodded toward Nico. She nodded slightly and began to walk toward Nico.

When she was about halfway to him, Nico noticed her. She froze, and I assume she was staring at his face.

Without any warning, she ran in the opposite direction, straight into a shadow, and disappeared.

I sighed and walked into the shadow she had disappeared into. I tried to follow whatever shadow path she may have taken, and, after a few tries, I successfully followed her.

As I stepped out of the shadow, I realized I was in a forest. There were a lot of trees. You probably already guessed that though, seeing as I already said I was in a forest… Nevermind.

It was pretty easy to find her. She didn't exactly try very hard to cover her tracks. She was sitting on the ground, with her back to a rather large tree.

I approached her slowly, slightly afraid of what she might do. She was crying, and I've had bad experiences with crying women. They usually end up slapping me.

"Crescent." I said, taking a seat next to her. She jerked suddenly, as if I surprised her. Her hand shot out at me, and before I knew it, I had a brand new, red, hand-shaped mark on my face. "Ouch," I said.

"Commander! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you…" She said once she realized it was me.

"It's okay…" I muttered. I turned to look at her, "Now, would you like to tell me why I found my second in command crying in the middle of a forest?"

"No," she said.

I sighed, "Telling me might make you feel better."

"No," she said again. Sometimes her stubbornness is annoying. Oh well.

"It's Nico, right?" I looked at her expectantly.

She sighed, "Yes."

"Are you going to talk to him?" I asked, turning my head to stare forward.

"No- yes- I don't know!" Crescent yelled, seemingly agitated. I waited for her to continue.

"I want to talk to him, I really do, but what if he's angry at me? What if he hates me for making him think I was dead?" She asked, her voice laced with doubt and sadness.

"You were dead," I pointed out.

She turned to look at me, "Well, I'm not right now."

We both remained silent for awhile, until I spoke, "Jason wasn't mad."

Crescent looked at me with surprise, "What?"

"Jason thought Thalia was dead, but he showed only joy and gratitude that she's alive." I continued.

"Jason and Nico are two different people." Crescent said, still sounding doubtful.

I sighed, again, "But they both cared for their sisters more than anything else in the world. I know that Nico wouldn't hate you. He'd be too overcome with joy to even think of being angry with you."

She flashed me a grateful smile, "Thanks. You're right, and even if he is angry, he still has the right to know I'm alive."

I nodded, standing up. "Well then, now that you've come to your senses, shall we go back?" I asked, extended a hand to Crescent.

"We shall," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling herself up.

We hopped into the nearest shadow, and before long, we'd arrived back at Camp Jupiter. Just so some flying object could hit me in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I yelped, turning around quickly. A suspicious-looking brick was laying on the ground.

"Commander!" I heard someone yell. Looking around for the speaker, I spotted Hotshot running toward me.

"What is it? What's going on?" I asked, noticing that fully armored Roman campers were running around.

"Well," Hotshot began, "Ya see, we're under attack, so…"

I sighed, for the I-don't-even-know-what-number time. "Lead the way."

Hotshot took off running, presumably toward the battle. Crescent and I followed.

We stopped on a hill which, conveniently, overlooked the entire battlefield. The enemy army consisted of mostly monsters, although it did include a few titans.

We weren't losing the battle, but were by no means winning it. Jinx was providing medical attention, Forge was repairing damaged weapons, and Spark was fighting all of the present titans by herself. Obviously, Forge and Crescent were standing by me.

"Let's go." I said, summoning my sword, and diving into the thick of the fight. I sliced through the monsters pretty easily. They seriously need to start sending stronger monsters. These are kinda boring.

I made my way through the sea of enemies, toward Spark, who was doing fairly well against three titans at once. When I finally got to her, I stopped a spear jab aimed at her back by Atlas. I snapped his spear then swiftly cut his head off. I didn't have time to play around with these titans.

I jumped toward the next titan, Prometheus, who weakly gripped a sword that seemed much too heavy for him. He was shaking, probably terrified. I smirked.

He slashed at me, but I easily dodged it, before stabbing him in the chest. He turned into dust, like all monsters do.

I turned toward the third one, but as I did, he crumbled to dust. I nodded approvingly toward Spark, who had dispatched the titan.

We would probably win this battle fairly easily, now that the monsters didn't have the rallying points that were the titans. I smiled at Spark, happy that this battle went in our favor. At first, she smiled back, but then her face morphed to take on a look of horror. I looked at her, confused, until I felt an intense pain in my stomach. I looked down, and gasped, seeing a purplish sword sticking through me.

 **So, that was the chapter… Sorry if it seemed rushed or bad, I started typing it at midnight as soon as I realized that I hadn't updated in two months, so I've been tired and half asleep the entire time that I typed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello random people who actually read this story! I've written another chapter!**

 **So I've actually got a few questions for you.**

 **First of all, what am I doing wrong, and what am I doing right with this story? I'd like to know, so I can improve everything.**

 **Second, should Eclipse/Percy survive in the end? (It really doesn't matter what you say for this one, as I'm not changing the ending I have in mind.)**

 **And third, what was the best out of the five PJO books? (The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, or The Last Olympian) I'm curious.**

 **Leave a review with your answer, if you choose to answer one, two, or all three of these questions.**

 **Anyways, time for the chapter.**

 **Eclipse P.O.V**

My first thought was, 'Aw crap! I liked that armor!'. I probably should've worried more about the fact that there was a sword sticking out of my stomach. The sword was purple, and seemed to give off a faint glow.

I heard a laugh from behind me, before the sword was retracted from my stomach, and I was shoved roughly to the ground. I groaned in pain as I touched a hand to my wound. It felt sticky, and wet. I pulled my hand away, seeing a red liquid coating it. Blood, I realized, grimacing. It's been awhile since I've bled.

"Who are you?" I heard someone say, "No matter. You're finished now."

I tried to turn over, in order to see the speaker. With a lot of effort and pain, I succeeded. The speaker was a girl. She had midnight black hair, and purple eyes, which, like her sword, gave off a faint glow. Her face was pale, as if she didn't spend a lot of time outdoors.

"What? You're still alive?" She said, with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"It takes more than a little sword through the stomach to kill me," I said, standing up and struggling to remain that way.

She shrugged, "I should've expected that. You did effortlessly kill two titans"

I smirked, weakly. Moving slowly due to pain, I summoned my sword, which I had dropped. I held it in a battle stance.

The girl frowned, "Are you really going to try to fight me?"

I didn't reply, instead I charged at her. I attacked wildly, slashing, and jabbing. She dodged everything, not even bothering to raise her blade.

"I won't fight you," she said, "You can barely stand." She was right. I was swaying on my feet, and black dots appeared in my vision every time I moved.

I growled, and started to move toward her. Before I could get far, however, she moved. Quickly. Before I realized what happened, she had disarmed me.

"I can tell you're strong. I regret stabbing you, because we could've had such a fun battle. Right now, however, you'd stand no chance against me. I'll withdraw for now, but I look forward to our next meeting," She said. Shadows began to surround her, and the monster army.

And then they were gone. All of them. Gone.

I sighed in relief. She was right. I wouldn't have stood a chance against her right now. I began swaying vigorously on my feet. I felt myself beginning to fall over. As I hit the ground face first, my only clear though was, 'Ow.'

"Eclipse!" Someone shouted. I recognized the voice as Spark's. I managed a weak smile as I felt someone rolling me onto my back.

"Oh gods…" Spark muttered once she saw the gaping hole in my stomach.

"Jinx!" She yelled, "Jinx, get over here!" I heard a noise, as if someone were running, and then I sensed another presence beside. I looked over, and seeing Jinx, I waved weakly.

"Don't move." She said forcefully, holding my arm down. With her free hand, she gently touched my wound. "It's bad," she said, frowning.

"But he'll be okay, right? You can heal him, right?" I heard Spark ask. It's good to know she worries about me. I was about to say so, but an intense glare from Jinx cut me off.

"Yeah. I can heal him," Jinx answered Spark, "But it'll take awhile to fully heal."

Spark simply nodded.

 **LINEBREAK/TIMESKIP, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT.**

I woke up. Now that's normal, but it's not normal to wake up in the infirmary. At least, not for me. I don't get injured often.

I tried to sit up, but regretted it instantly. I gasped as pain shot through my body. I didn't lay down though. Instead, I made it to the edge of the bed, and stood up. It hurt. Struggling to stay standing, I walked to the door. I pushed the door open, and was surprised to see a room full of people. Of course, every head turned to me.

"Eclipse! What are you doing out of bed? Your wounds haven't healed yet!" A voice which I recognized as Jinx's said.

I grinned, "Oh, c'mon. Just use some of your healing magic stuff. I'll be good as new," I said, noticing the weak tone in which the words came out.

Jinx huffed, "The wounds won't heal completely, and it'll take even longer for them to fully heal."

I shrugged, "I need to at least be able to fight. The girl who stabbed me is powerful. I doubt any of you could defeat her." I thought for a moment. "Actually… I doubt I could defeat her."


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, it's been awhile. Please don't kill me.

Unknown Person's P.O.V

Dang. I really wished I hadn't stabbed that guy. He looked so cool. That gold and silver armor of his was awesome, and his sword… I've never seen anything like it! It was sooooo cooool!

I don't know why they wear those silly mask things though. I can see right through them.

We would've had such a fun battle! Of course, I would've won, again. I've never lost a fight.

He was strong though. That became clear once he survived my sword through his stomach. That sword could've killed a god with just a small cut!

I wonder who he is. Not a typical Roman, unless they've changed their uniforms, but I doubt that. Maybe he's a god. He didn't have that kind of aura though…

Oh well. I can worry about him later. I have a bigger issues to deal with now…

LINEBREAK/TIMESKIP, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT.

"Let me get this straight." The goddess standing in front of me said, "You spared him, BECAUSE YOU WANT TO HAVE A FUN FIGHT WITH HIM!?"

"Um, yes…" I said weakly, smiling nervously.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!"

I stared at the ground. I could feel her glaring at me.

"Sorry, mom…" I mumbled.

"Yes, you are sorry. Now go, take a few hellhounds. Kill him. Finish the job this time."

I sighed. Guess I'll never get to have a fun fight with him.

Eclipse P.O.V

Ouch. You know what? A sword through the stomach really freakin' hurts!

Luckily for me, Jinx worked some of her healing magic on me, and now the pain has subsided. Mostly.

I'm lucky that I survived, though. If I wasn't as powerful as I am, I would've been dead the moment the sword cut through me.

Some people weren't as lucky as I was, though. Out of seven hundred thirty-nine campers, three hundred twenty-five were injured in the fight. Of those three hundred twenty-nine, ninety-seven died.

And it was only the Roman's first battle of the war.

If they keep taking casualties at this rate, they won't last long. They need more help.

I sighed before misting to "The Realm".

LINEBREAK/TIMESKIP, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT.

"Lord Helios! Lady Selene!" I yelled, stepping into their throne room. Both of their heads turned toward me.

"Eclipse? What is it?" Helios said, looking at me.

"Lord Helios, the Romans need help, and probably the Half-blood campers as well. They need help…" I trailed off as I realized that Lord Helios was looking at me with an amused smirk. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Lady Selene shrugged, "Well, the one hundred soldiers you were supposed to take with you arrived at Camp Half-blood a few hours ago. They've had to restrain themselves a bit, especially around your half-brother."

"Oh yeah… I forgot that I was supposed to bring them with me… Oh well. I'll go get my team from Camp Jupiter and then I'll head to Camp Half-blood." I said.

Lord Helios shook his head, "There's not enough time to do that. Go straight to Camp Half-blood, you need to help restrain the soldiers. They almost killed an annoying camper."

I sighed, "Alright." I said before misting to Camp Half-blood.

As soon as I arrived, I realized that Lord Helios was right. In the middle of camp was a ring of campers and soldiers, standing around something. As I got closer, I realized that the thing they were standing around was a fight. There were two soldiers, and at least twelve campers. I smirked as I realized that the soldiers were winning, pretty convincingly too.

As fun as was to watch my soldiers beat the campers, I knew I had to stop the fight before too many people were injured. We'd need everybody for the upcoming battles.

Annabeth P.O.V

I was just minding my own business, you know, training campers and preparing them for war, for when there was a bright flash at the borders of camp. I went to investigate, since I was a camp leader and therefore naturally inclined to do so.

I think my heart stopped for a second at the sight that greeted me. At least seventy well-armed were standing just outside of camp. At first, I thought that we were under attack again. If we were, we'd probably lose. We weren't prepared. Most of the campers would be slaughtered in their cabins before they even realized what was going on.

Like I said, that was my first thought. My second thought was that their armor looked very similar to the armor of those mysterious people who the Olympians took to Olympus.

"Who are you?" I called out to them, unsheathing my drakon-bone sword that I got in Tartarus.

A man stepped forward. He was obviously the most senior of this group.

"My name is Solaris! We come in peace!" He said, holding his hands up in front, showing that he wasn't holding a weapon.

I didn't put my sword away, "I don't believe you." I said simply, "This could be a trick."

"This isn't a trick." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see… My mother?

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to tell you that these people are actually here to help. We found out they were coming a few hours ago." She answered. "Show them around camp."

I nodded, before gesturing for the strange people to follow me.

LINEBREAK/TIMESKIP, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT

I sighed as I sat down in my cabin. The tour of camp I gave those people was tiring. Some of them seemed to harbour some sort of anger towards the camp. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. That's funny, a child of Athena not knowing something. I hate it.

I was about to lie down to take a nap, when I heard yelling from outside. I groaned and went to see what the commotion was about.

As I got closer to the source of the noise, I saw two of the strange soldiers that arrived earlier. They were standing, weapons drawn, in front of a group of fourteen campers, who also had their weapons drawn.

Soon after I got there, they began to fight. The soldiers were amazing. Their techniques were nearly flawless. One fought with a two-handed broadsword, while the other fought using two small axes. Their fighting styles blending together so fluently and efficiently, it was obvious that they were used to fighting together.

They campers didn't stand a chance. They were taken down one by one, so effortlessly. The soldiers weren't wounding the campers fatally. Just a few cuts and bruises.

As soon as I had that thought, I saw the one with the broadsword slash downward diagonally. My eyes widened. Since I've been through so many battles, I'm able to tell if something will leave a fatal wound. That slash would leave a fatal wound.

Just before the sword made contact with the camper, ice formed around the soldier's arm. He tried to move his arm, but he couldn't. He looked around at the circle of campers and soldiers that surrounded him.

"Who did that!?" He demanded angrily. I felt sorry for whoever did. It probably wouldn't end well for them.

"I did." Someone said, stepping forward.

The soldier with the broadsword, who I had by then recognized as Solaris, turned toward the speaker. He was about to yell something angrily, but instead he seemed surprised to see the person. He bowed slightly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you…" He said quietly, still bowing.

"It's alright, but this fight needs to stop before someone is killed." The person said.

I turned to look at them. I inwardly gasped. It was the guy who killed Hyperion.

He turned toward all of the campers. "My name is Eclipse." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

**The little voice in the back of my head is saying, "Finally", in a very annoying a sarcastic tone.**

 **Eclipse P.O.V**

I love my job. I get to hunt down evil monsters and send them back to wherever they came from. I also have a lot of power. So much power, that it can sometimes be difficult to control it.

Even something as simple a freezing Solaris's arms requires control. If I couldn't control my powers, I might have accidentally frozen all of his internal organs or something. That would've been pretty bad, actually.

Fortunately, I have complete control over my powers.

Once I had ended the fight and made sure that Solaris didn't kill anyone, I turned to the campers.

"My name is Eclipse." I said loudly with my head raised, so that the sound would carry farther and be heard by more campers.

The instant after the words left my mouth, I was bombarded by questions.

"Why are you here?"

"Are you a god?"

"Where did you get that armor?"

"Is Eclipse seriously the name your parents gave you?"

"Are you single?"

I sighed, annoyed at the questions, especially the last one. I answered them anyway though.

"I'm here to help, no I'm not a god, the armor is specially made for the army, and no, Eclipse is not the name my parents gave me." I said quickly, in one breath. "Is that all of the questions?"

A daughter of Aphrodite near the front of the group of campers raised her hand, as if she were in school.

I sighed, "Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"You never answered my question. Are you single?" She said, "Because if you are, then so am I." She finished, causing an Apollo camper to yell something along the lines of 'But I'm your boyfriend!'

I chose to ignore everything that she said.

I was just turning to walk away when a few campers walked up to me. I recognized them as veteran campers, the cabin counselors, led by Annabeth Chase.

"Chiron is requesting to see you in the Big House, which is that big house over there." Annabeth said, pointing at the Big House.

I remained silent, simply staring at them through my mask, with my arms crossed.

Some of the counselors for the minor god/goddess cabins were obviously uncomfortable. I smirked under my mask, before turning quickly and walking toward the Big House. On the way there, I passed by Solaris. I gestured for him to follow me without stopping. Soon, we stood in front of the door to the Big House.

I opened the door without knocking, surprising Chiron, who was inside, in his wheelchair form.

Without a word, Solaris and I sat down at the table. I crossed my arms, and waited for everyone else to arrive.

I don't know why it took them so long, but Solaris and I had been waiting a full seven minutes before they finally arrived. It had taken us under a minute to get here, so what took them so long?

"Finally…" I muttered once they were all here.

Some of them seemed to hear me, as several glares were quickly directed in my direction. I just shrugged and smirked under my mask.

"So, why exactly did you request to see me?" I asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

Chiron nodded, opening his mouth to speak.

"Why are you here, really?" Annabeth blurted out, before Chiron could speak.

Had my mask been absent, they would have seen me roll my eyes. "I'm sure that someone has already told you, but we're just here to help. Armies of monsters led by titans have attacked both camps. You wouldn't stand a chance without us." I stated simply.

The sound of laughter caused me to turn my head toward it's source. It happened to come from someone who I happen to very much dislike. My half-brother, Jeff.

"I seem to have missed something funny. Why do you laugh?" I asked, directing the question toward Jeff.

Jeff smirked in such a way that made it seem like he knew something that the rest of us didn't. "Well, we don't need you. I'm the most powerful demigod alive. No monster or titan could possibly defeat me!" He said, still smirking, as if he'd actually made a good point.

I sighed, "Arrogance is often associated with the children of Zeus, but this proof that a child of Poseidon can be just as bad as any of Zeus's children when it comes to arrogance. You may want to humble yourself, before someone else does." I said, laughing inwardly as Jeff's face reddened with each word.

Jeff stood up suddenly, pointing at me, his face as red as a tomato, "Why don't you fight me? I'll prove that we don't need you."

I pretended to ponder his words for a moment before answering, "Nah, I'm good. I've got nothing to prove, plus I'm not in the mood to humiliate anyone today." I said, shrugging.

I stood up as well, stretching. "If that's all you wanted, I'll be going. I have things I need to do."

I nodded to Solaris, who stood up and followed me out the door. We had only taken a few steps when I felt a presence behind me. I sighed, my half-brother obviously hadn't taken my warning seriously.

I quickly sidestepped, dodging the blade that was meant to impale me through the back. I looked over my shoulder at my assailant, who had a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"What? Ho-" was all he managed to say before I turned and struck his forehead with the bottom of my hand. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

I studied his unmoving form for a few seconds, before continuing to walk beside Solaris. Honestly, as satisfying as that was, I hope I don't have to do it every day. That'll get annoying very quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't know Aikido, although it'd be really cool if I did…**

 **Eclipse P.O.V**

I've had to knock Jeff out every day for the past week. Sure, every time I see his body crumple to the floor, I feel immensely satisfied, but it's still annoying. Plus, some of the campers actually look up to him.

Why? Well, I honestly have no idea. It doesn't really help my "image" though. A lot of campers just see me as the scary guy in the faceless mask who likes to knock out Jeffrey Jefferson Jeffington, the third. Yes, that's his full name. I actually didn't know until yesterday.

Really, I don't know what's more surprising, that Jeff still thinks he can actually beat me, or that he's the THIRD person from his family with that name. Does his family hate their children or something? Or do they just REALLY like the name 'Jeff'?

I was broken out of these thoughts by a group of campers blocking my path. I went to go around them, but to my annoyance, they moved to block my again. I tried to go around them a second time, but they once again moved to block me.

"Could you stop doing that? It's annoying." I asked, sighing.

"Make us." One of the campers said. I sighed, recognizing the voice as Jeff's. It seems that he's learned a little bit, at least. He brought some friends this time. Not that it'll really make a difference.

I shook my head and kept walking. As expected, they moved to block me again. This time though, instead of stopping, I kept walking. Two of Jeff's friends braced themselves, as if they were going to try to physically stop me. I smirked under my mask. Quicker than most people can see, I banged their heads together, hard enough to knock them unconscious. Without stopping, I turned to another one of the group and quickly knocked them unconscious by slamming my hands into both sides of his head at the same. I didn't stop until everyone other than Jeff was unconscious.

I laughed as I heard Jeff's frightened yelp. All he would've seen was a blur, and then his friends falling to the ground, unconscious.

I took a step toward him, planning to knock him out too. He saved me the trouble though, when he ran in the other direction. I just shrugged and continued on my way.

 **Crescent P.O.V**

The rest of Eclipse's team(Jinx, Forge, Hotshot, Spark, and I), arrived back at Camp Half-blood a few days ago.

It had been awhile since I was last here. Not counting the few minutes we spent here when we first arrived on Earth, of course.

I was discussing strategy and numbers with Chiron and Annabeth in the Big House, when the door was suddenly flung open and Eclipes's half-brother, Jeff, ran in. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost straight from the underworld. If I were Eclipse, I would've made a joke about being a daughter of Hades at this point. I generally try to stay away from bad jokes though.

"Jeff? What's wrong?" Chiron asked with a concerned but annoyed look on his face.

Jeff stood there, panting for a good thirty seconds, before speaking, "That guy. The leader of those soldiers Helios and Selene sent here… He's an absolute freak!"

Okay, he just made a mistake. You should NEVER insult Eclipse, Helios, or Selene in front of one of the soldiers. They have earned our respect, and so we are bound by our honor to help protect theirs.

I began to reach for my weapon of choice, a knife attached to a long chain. I thought it had been a discreet movement, but obviously not discreet enough, as Annabeth noticed. She put her hand on the hilt of her sword, and glared at me. I glared back, but moved my hand away from my weapon. I could take both of them, but then I'd probably be in trouble with Eclipse, which would mean that I'd get put on dish washing duty. You might be thinking, 'Oh, that's not so bad!'. Imagine trying to wash the dishes for an entire army, and then tell me that it's not so bad.

Jeff didn't seem to notice how close I was to attacking him. He just kept talking. "He knocked out all my friends in a matter of seconds! He has some kind of power that lets him move REALLY fast."

I actually laughed at that. Jeff looked at me like I was crazy, so I explained. "Eclipse doesn't have any powers that increase his speed. He's just really fast." I thought for a moment, "I'm pretty sure that his fastest recorded movement speed is somewhere around mach two."

Jeff's eyes widened comically. He turned back to Chiron, "We have to tell the Olympians! He may have been sent here to help, but he's too much of a threat! We can't allow someone that powerful to live!"

Once again, I laughed. "Eclipse will only help, because that's what Lord Helios and Lady Selene told him to do. He's not a threat. Plus it would be pointless to tell the Olympians anyway. They wouldn't be able to do anything about it." After saying that, I walked toward the door, before pausing.

"Hey Chiron, do you know where Eclipse is?" I asked, since the last time I had seen Eclipse had been in the Big House while he was discussing things with Chiron.

"Yes, er, I believe he went to the arena in order to help the campers with their combat skills…" He said.

I nodded, thanked him, and then walked to the arena.

 **LINEBREAK/TIMESKIP, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT.**

I arrived at the arena just in time to hear Eclipse speaking.

"You should be able to use more than just a sword, or whatever weapon you're used to using," he looked around at the campers, "What happens if you're disarmed and can't get to your weapon? Or what if your weapon breaks? If that happens, you'll need to be able to pick one up off of the ground and use it."

A son of Ares stepped forward, brandishing a one-handed sword. "I bet you only know how to use your sword! I challenge you, but you can't use your sword!" He said, smirking.

Eclipse shrugged. "Okay, will someone let me borrow their weapon?" He asked, looking around. No one volunteered.

The son of Ares's smirk grew even larger, "You don't have a weapon to use? Well then, I guess I win by default."

I rolled my eyes before calling out, "Hey, Eclipse! Catch!" I said, tossing him my knife and chain. He is the only person I trust enough to let them use it.

He smirked, catching it easily. He nodded toward me, before turning back to his opponent. The son of Ares seemed a bit angry, but his confidence wasn't affected.

Eclipse just stood there, one hand gripping the knife handle, the other hand having part of the chain wrapped around it.

The son of Ares made the first move, boldly lunging toward Eclipse, his sword levelled. Had Eclipse just stood there, he would've been impaled. He didn't just stand there though.

Eclipse expertly avoided the blade of the sword, but caught his opponent's sword arm in the chain. He stepped forward, but pulled the chain back, causing his opponent to stumble forward, off balanced by the sudden move. Before the son of Ares could regain his balance, Eclipse brought his knee up, into his stomach. The son of Ares doubled over in pain. Eclipse quickly released his sword arm from the chain, and then punched his opponent with his hand that had the chain wrapped around it. His opponent fell to the ground, unconscious.

Eclipse unwrapped the chain and threw it back to me, before walking swiftly out of the arena.


	15. READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT

**Hello, readers. I know I haven't updated my story for awhile. My only real excuse there is that school started up again and I've been swamped with homework. I really do need to work on a better update schedule.**

 **Now, that being said, I'm not going to write any more chapters for** _ **Eclipse.**_ **I'm not sure many of you really care anymore, but for those of you that do, please don't kill me. I haven't lost interest in the story. Far from that, actually. It just isn't very good. I started writing it a little under two years ago, and I've matured a bit since then. Recently, I decided reread my first chapters, and I was surprised by how dissatisfied I felt when I finished. My writing and my ideas weren't as good as I had originally thought. The chapters were too short, and things just sort of felt rushed. I've already mentioned something about this, but my updates were very sporadic and inconsistent. The worst part though, is that the idea, while not completely original, wasn't a bad one. I feel like there was a good amount I could've done with the story, and I just sort of ruined it.**

 **Like I've already said, I haven't lost interest in the story. It's highly likely that I'll end up rewriting it or writing something similar to it, but I will not write and post a new chapter for this version of** _ **Eclipse.**_ **Again, for anyone that cares, I'm sorry.**


End file.
